lordefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Still Sane
Still Sane es una canción de la cantante neozelandesa, Lorde. Escrita por ella junto a Joel Little, productor de la canción, pertenece al álbum debut de la cantante, Pure Heroine pero fue revelada en vivo. Producción y composición La letra fue escrita por Lorde junto a Joel Little. Es una melodía lenta que consiste en una reflexión sobre el personaje recién descubierto de Lorde y como le ha afectado la fama. También habla sobre el trabajo que ha hecho para llegar donde está, y que a pesar de ser jóven puede lograr lo que se proponga pues es capaz. También habla sobre el miedo de Lorde sobre de ser consumida por la fama y sobre que ella trata de ser ella misma mientras es una celebridad. Letra Letra original= Today is my birthday, and I'm riding high Hair is dripping, hiding that I'm terrified But this is summer, playing dumber than in fall Everything I say falls right back Into everything I'm not In the swing of things But what I really mean is Not in the swing of things yet Riding around on the bikes, we’re still sane I won’t be her, tripping over onstage Hey, it’s all cool, I still like hotels, but I think that'll change Still like hotels, and my newfound fame Hey, promise I can stay good (Everything feels right) I'm little, but I'm coming for the crown I'm little, but I’m coming for you (Chase paper, get it) I'm little but I’m coming for the title Held by everyone who’s up All work and no play Never made me lose it All business all day Keeps me up a level All work and no play Keeps me on the new shit, yeah All work and no play Let me count the bruises All business all day Keeps me up a level All work and no play Lonely on the new shit, yeah, yeah Only bad people live to see their likeness set in stone Only bad people live to see their likeness set in stone What does that make me? I'm not in the swing of things But what I really mean is Not in the swing of things yet I'm not in the swing of things But what I really mean is Not in the swing of things yet All work and no play Never made me lose it All business all day Keeps me up a level All work and no play Keeps me on the new shit, yeah |-| Letra traducida= Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y voy a pornerme loca El pelo gotea, escondiendo que estoy aterrada Pero este verano, me le hare a la tonta mas que en otoño Todo lo que digo se me regresa En todo lo que no soy En el balance de las cosas Pero lo que realmente digo es No en el balance de las cosas todavía Manejando bicicletas, cuando estamos sanos No sere ella, tripeándome en el escenario Hey, esta todo chid, me siguen gustando los hoteles, pero creo que eso cambiara Me siguen gustanto los hoteles, y mi nueva fama Hey, prométeme que estare bien Todo se siente bien Soy pequeña, pero voy hacia la mutitud Soy pequeña, pero voy por ti Persigue papel, entiendes Soy pequeña pero voy por e titulo Auspiciado por alguien que ya esta arriba Todo trabajo y no jugar Nunca me hizo perder Siempre negocios diario Mantiene un nivel Mucho trabajo y no hay juego Me mantiene en lo nuevo, yeah Todo trabajo y nada de juego Dejame contar los moretones Negocios todos los días Me mantienen en el nivel Siempre trabajo y no juego Sola en lo nuevo, yeah yeah Solo la gente mala vive para ver sus gustos en piedra Solo la gente mala vive para ver sus gustos en piedra Eso que te hacer? No soy el balance de las cosas Pero lo que realmente quiero decir es No en el balance de las cosas todavía No soy el balance de las cosas Pero lo que realmente quiero decir es No en el balance de las cosas todavía Todo trabajo y no jugar Nunca me hizo perder Siempre negocios diario Mantiene un nivel Mucho trabajo y no hay juego Me mantiene en lo nuevo, yeah Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Pure Heroine